


An Páiste Aeir

by starspawnedwarlock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Irish Language, Magic, Occult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspawnedwarlock/pseuds/starspawnedwarlock
Summary: A little taste for what I may expand on, in the near or far future.
Kudos: 2





	An Páiste Aeir

Rose twirled her hands in delicate motions in front of her, speaking an incantation softly under her breath. Her gaze was focused on the crystal ball before her, in the centre of a large sigil on the floor, marked out with white chalk. In earlier years she would be checking a sheet of parchment beside her, more times than one could count. But she had memorised the specific incantation for this current ritual. 

Her eyes glanced quickly to the dozen or so candles placed at certain points of the sigil, surrounded by runes in tongues very few outside of her order knew. Small pinpricks of a light purple began to appear in the otherwise orange flames. She watched as the purple began to overtake the flame, eventually burning the solid colour. The chalk leading out from the candles began to change colour as well, turning black. Soon the entire sigil was black, with just the small area around the crystal ball in the centre untouched. Then that, too, was enveloped. 

Rose gazed deeply into the crystal, and watched as a sudden black mass diffusing from the centre, like a bubble of ink had burst in crystal clear water. The blackness predominated quickly, rendering the orb as black as night, but empty of starlight. Her eyes were transfixed to the darkness, as she begun to hear whispers from within her head. 

They were an incomprehensible chorus of chanting, each voice an infernal thought in the heads of those who dwell in the other. The majority were in a tongue completely alien to her, tongues she would likely never have the ability to even begin to understand. 

But amidst the unholy chorus, she heard a single voice she could understand, one that rose louder as she focused on it. She recognised the soft feel of the voice, as the orb turned a brilliant silver. The line reverberated in her skull.

"Faigh an páiste aeir mar cuideoidh sé leat do cuardach a críochnú."

Then the orb cleared, and the candles went out, leaving her in the darkness. She took a deep breath. It was tiring communing with anything in the other, especially with such a limited array of tools. 

Bringing her hand up to her face, she closed her eyelids, and pressed her fingers lightly to them. 

"Tabhair mé amharc na súl." 

When she opened her eyea again, she could see. Every object in the room was lined out in white against the darkness, with their corners too, the sharper the corner, the more visible the line.

Reaching out, rose began to put away her instruments, and wiped away the lines of now blackened chalk. It would soon all dissolve into the air anyway. Rose sighed as she finally got up from the floor, wincing with the pain in her knees. Just as she did, the door opened, and the face of her sibling peeked in.

"Whatcha doin in here Rosey?" They asked, raising an eyebrow, and a slight grin coming to their mouth.

"Praying, my dear."

"Is that why everything got real cold downstairs?"

Rose smiled. "Mayhaps." 

Her sibling laughed. "You are gonna get us caught one of these days, Rosey."

"I can deal with a few pesky peasants, dear."

Her sibling looked at her for a few seconds, saying nothing. "I suppose that's what worries me most."  


**Author's Note:**

> I may expand on this someday, little Fantasy Au going. Although I may work on my other big AU fic first...  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed. The occult language used was actually irish, or gaeilge (not gaelic). I'm still trying to get the hang of it since the irish education system doesn't know how to teach it. But I'm pretty sure I was grammatically correct, at least.


End file.
